


Diaphanous - Hot chocolate version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1183]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Jethro in front of the fireplace enjoying some hot drinks.





	Diaphanous - Hot chocolate version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/27/2002 for the word [diaphanous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/07/27/diaphanous).
> 
> diaphanous  
> very sheer and light; almost completely transparent or translucent.  
> delicately hazy.
> 
> This is for the [Happy Holiday Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/159363.html) at the ncis-discuss LJ for Day 14 theme Hot Chocolate.

Tony had to admit that living with Jethro as a couple had some unexpected perks. He'd thought he had a pretty good idea of what it would be like between work and the occasional stay when his boiler blew. He was so glad to be wrong on that account.

Before they got together Gibbs would never have been caught dead in any diaphanous clothes. Now they were both lounging around naked and sipping hot chocolate or in Gibbs' case coffee. The fireplace had a roaring fire going and the room was suffused with warmth.

The aforementioned diaphanous clothes were strewn about the living room where they'd landed after their earlier activities on the couch, over the back of the chair, and all the other places they'd tried. Tony knew that Gibbs OCD would eventually kick in and he'd pick them up and fold them before putting them in the laundry basket. But for now they were simply enjoying the afterglow and sipping their hot drinks.

The team would never believe him if he told them about this side of Gibbs. Well except for Abby, she knew Gibbs the best of any of them besides Tony and Ducky. Of course, Tony had no intention of telling anyone of this private moment between him and Jethro.

It was just for the two of them. Not for any prurient busy bodies. The room was otherwise silent aside from the sounds of their sipping.

They didn't need words. They hadn't needed words in a long time. Oh they argued still, especially about stupid risks the other was taking at work.

But in moments like this, they didn't need words. Everything they needed was fulfilled by the mere presence of the other and knowing that the love they had for each other would always be there. Tony didn't worry about redheads anymore.

If Gibbs wanted a redhead, well Tony was happy to role play one for him. Though, the truth was that it had been a long time since anyone other than Tony even turned Gibbs' head. Tony hoped that Gibbs was similarly secure in their relationship, because Gibbs was definitely it for Tony.

Tony couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. It was driven by the sheer contentment he was currently feeling. Some of it was the hot chocolate, but most of it was the satiation and the sheer presence of a quiet Gibbs who didn't even need his boat to be happy at the moment.

He couldn't wait for the next time they brought out the diaphanous garments. Despite having seen his lover naked, frequently, there was something about the tantalizing picture of him in barely there, see through clothes. Tony knew Gibbs felt the same about him when Tony wore the diaphanous clothes.

They'd definitely made good use of the diaphanous clothes this time. Though Tony had to admit, at least to himself, that he enjoyed being able to just watch Gibbs without anything between them. It might seem creepy to some, but he loved that he could look his fill in moments like this.

Just having a chance to relax and drink some hot chocolate was such a blessing at times given their work schedule. When he could relax with hot chocolate and Jethro, it was an absolute treat. He took full advantage of it, so that it would bolster him through whatever happened at work until they got a chance to do this again.

This right here was Tony's favorite. Nothing could top the feeling of contentment he had right now. Though, he wouldn't be adverse to letting Gibbs try when they were up to moving again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
